Storm of Passion
by Masaki Sotonami
Summary: By:Masaki Sotonami Description:Duel with Ghost Girl was over,Yusaku returned home,had a rest and slept very Angel was healed and Aoi finally recovered from her coma. Next day our hero as usually went to school,came across Shima Naoki and everything would be okay if.. Shima:Fujiki-kun,whole class is aware of what you rushed Zaizen-san to the hospital when she lost her consciousnes


By:Masaki Sotonami

Description:Duel with Ghost Girl was over,Yusaku returned home,had a rest and slept very Angel was healed and Aoi finally recovered from her coma. Next day our hero as usually went to school,came across Shima Naoki and everything would be okay if..

Shima:Fujiki-kun,whole class is aware of what you rushed Zaizen-san to the hospital when she lost her consciousness on the roof,everyone is proud of your deed,furthermore,now all girls wish you to...

Yusaku got mad:I don't care about our class'comments or reviews about my deed,especially about these love interests in me!

Shima: I am sorry...

Yusaku:That's okay...I just feel concerned...Where is Zaizen-san?

Shima:Huh? You really don't know?...

Yusaku:I don't know what?

Shima:She changed school after her condition improved,as I know,she did so because she had no wish to specialize in IT...well,you understand...It is really subject of despair...

In addition,Blue Angel hasn't appeared in vrains since the end of her duel against Playmaker...

Yusaku's eyes widened of shock,he dropped his school bag on the floor...All lessons he had been keeping downcast face expression...Nothing around mattered for him...

Only she...only this native shape,this behaviour different from others'...Yusaku had a habit of listing out three reasons for his observations...and she used to pronounce these repeatable phrases of those who approach her by the same reasons...

Yusaku just couldn't forget it:

"And you,too,huh?...May I get new Duel Disk? Or may I have a job in SOL when I graduate from school? Everyone starts communicating wih me only because of that..."

After school Yusaku went to Shoichi's food stall,on the way there Eye got surprised that Yusaku isn't arrogant with him and doesn't even tell him to shut up.

Her cheerful and joyful face expression,her silhouette,her desire to prove herself still was in his mind,her voice and her words during a duel,her screams of pain were sounding in his ears...

Yusaku felt his heart clench and start aching,he began losing an air,he could breathe barely,he put his arm to heart and tried to move with his last powers...

...

Yusaku fell down as Shoichi greeted had been shaking his shoulders trying to bring him around but it didn't work,he saw tears rolling down Yusaku's cheeks...

He realised a cause of his friend's pain...

After few hours Yusaku regained consciousness...

Shoichi:Yusaku,listen to me...Calm down,be strong as real man...

Yusaku was crying uncontrollably:I can't anymore...I can't live without her...

Shoichi wiped away Yusaku's tears: Listen to me,this is what you should do...

Next day Yusaku wrote Aoi:"Zaizen-san,I challenge you to a duel again,our duel will be personal,so it won't be seen on the screens of Vrains...Please,don't refuse to me,I'll be waiting for you..."

Aoi couldn't sleep whole night because of her former classmate's message...but still she determined to duel him one more time...

Having confronted in Vrains,Playmaker and Blue Angel greeted each other.

Playmaker:If you win,I won't bother you and forget you forever,if you lose,you'll do only what I wish...

Blue Angel:I agree...You cured me and saved my life for the second time,seems like I have new favor...I haven't told that but I have a lot of things I want to do and all of them are related to you,first of all,I want to show you my gratitude for saving me not only in Vrains but in the real world as well...Despite I promised to my brother to stop participating in Speed Duels,I still accepted your challenge,'cause this is chance for me to see this charming duelist again...Let's duel,Playmaker!

Duel seemed to be even and had no sudden leaps. Blue Angel was tranquil and collected but still she lost...

After her lost,she felt scared...scared of what Playmaker can do to

her...What if he'll hack her as Specter did? But what if he has pure intentions? He is so good-hearted and kind but...she was frightened...

She was attempting to hide herself or to log out from Vrains but she failed...Playmaker found her easily,caught her hand.

Blue Angel started screaming of fear,she was trying to release herself from his arms:No,no,no!...I am afraid...P-playmaker...I beg you,walk away and let me go...

Playmaker answered quietly: I won't walk away and won't let you go...

Playmaker pressed one dott on her neck...She felt weakness,picture of virtual reality began distorting...She lost consciousness...He took her in his arms again...as he did when she fell unconscious after their previous duel...he brought her to his residence.

Aoi woke up in Yusaku's bed: Where am I?

Yusaku:In my house,and this night you'll become mine...

As soon as Aoi heard that,she stood up quickly but Yusaku fastened her to the bed with his might.

He placed himself between Aoi's legs:I'll make you harbour all pain I harboured when you left school...

Yusaku started kissing Aoi's neck...She was resisting and rejecting his kisses but she wasn't able to...Gradually she started giving up on passion...

Yusaku:It is useless to try to resist,my angel. We had an arrangement. If you lose,you'll do everything I want. You lost and I won, I won honestly. And I'll get what I need, I'll enjoy my victory by hearing your moans and screams...

He began unbuttoning her white shirt,he stopped for the moment to witness Aoi's face expression with his green eyes,he hugged her and took off her bra...

Yusaku was caressing Aoi's lush breasts,his passion has increased as he started licking her nipples.

Aoi was moaning:Yusaku,aaah...p-please,stop that...

Yusaku said:This is what I wish,my love.

Boy with blue hair and pink bangs was covering all her body with his hot and gentle took off her underwear and started licking her legs slowly:Here I go,my beloved girl...

Having given her impassionate kisses,he told:It is my prize...

He put his fingers in her and Aoi screamed:Aaaaah...Yu...sa...ku,stop it...

Yusaku:I want to overfill your body with my liquid...

Young guy took out his fingers and entered in her:Are you fine,my angel?

Girl with brown hair and yellow eyes answered:Y-yes,...ah,d-don't worry...m-my Yusaku...aaaaah...

Yusaku's movements were becoming more intensive every time,a bit of satisfaction appeared on his face,he took her hips. She started moaning and blubbering strongly...

Yusaku:A-aoi...I...ah...w-will...aaaaah...finish inside you now...

Exhausted Yusaku used his last forces to make a rough movement inside Aoi,his body contracted a little while he felt a liquid in her,he looked at her and finally made his first love confession:I love you,Aoi!... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Aoi screamed his name...He finished inside her...and fell on the bed...

Aoi was sleeping by cuddling herself up to Yusaku's tight chest,she heard his heartbeat and kissed his solar plexus...He smiled and kissed her forehead...

...

In the morning Aoi got up from the bed quietly not to disturb her beloved guy's sleep,she wore a morning gown,approached the window and opened it to breathe a fresh air...

Suddenly she felt someone kissed her neck and touched her fragile shoulders... Yusaku embraced her by saying tenderly:Good morning,honey...

Aoi:Good morning,my love.

Hair of both teenagers were disheveled,Aoi had a mark of Yusaku's lips on her neck,as she remembered what happened last night she asked for Yusaku:Honey,please,show me your back...

As Yusaku turned to her with his back Aoi got horrified...She noticed scratches:No...My love,forgive me,it is all my fault...I scratched your back with my nails...I didn't want,I really didn't,I...

Yusaku hugged her immediately:It is okay,my Aoi,they will be regenerated...

Aoi smiled of relief:You know,I want to take a bath. t-together with...

Yusaku interrupted her with his kiss:I agree,honey.

While taking bath Yusaku noticed Aoi's insecure face expression,he understood a reason:You still aren't sure I love you?

Aoi:...You told my brother we were only classmates...While you were curing me you were completely indifferent,showed no emotions,after that you left fastly...You didn't come to hospital to visit me...How do you think I should treat your love after that?

Yusaku:It is true but I told we were only classmates intentionally in order not to cause suspicions of my identity,plus,I dunno if your brother would approve me as your boyfriend or not...When I healed you,I had no opportunity to express my feelings for you in front of your brother and Ghost Girl,I was really tired that moment,so I left but still I was worried about your condition...

Aoi:I see...

Having worn up after bath,Aoi took an infirmary box and handled scrathes on Yusaku's back with a hydrogen peroxide. Later teenagers cooked brunch as it was afternoon.

Yusaku:Aoi,come back to our school...

Aoi:No,I don't want to interfere my brother to work,he risked his position to protect not only vrains but me as well...He was lowered at the job,I still blame myself I didn't listen to him...

Yusaku:I do understand,Aoi...I will be picking you up from your new school and leading you to your residence every day...Last night was amazing...

Aoi:I am afraid it was last time of all that,Fujiki-kun...

Yusaku:And I am afraid it wasn't...I won't give you to anyone,I won't let anyone to take you away from me, do you hear?...You'll be only mine no matter what...

Aoi didn't answer anything,stood up,grabbed her school bag,wore her classical shoes...Everything Yusaku could hear was creak and knock of closed door.


End file.
